


Destined Fiction

by zemira



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding over a book, New Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zemira/pseuds/zemira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouki bonds with a stranger over a book he's been anxious to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destined Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Short ficlet for KuroFuri day. I am late, like always. Shh.

“Ah. Can’t… reach.”

Kouki huffed as he once more attempted to snag the book above him. He’d been trying for several minutes now, and to his growing annoyance, wasn’t getting any closer. Standing on his very tip-toes and arm stretched as high as he could go still wasn’t enough. And to his misfortune, there didn’t seem to be any stools or even staff around to assist him.

It was extremely irritating.

He wasn’t exactly  _short_ , but he was smaller than most of his classmates. Had one of them been there, maybe he wouldn’t be standing here struggling to access the book on one of the higher shelves. Come to think of it, why was a novel that was a bestseller so far away from potential customers?

And it just happened to be the book he had been yearning to read for weeks now. Not because of how popular it had become, but more on how he could relate to the central character in it. Kouki knew how it felt to be terrible at something you loved so much, but that you refused to give up on.

Peering around the practically vacant store, he searched for any nearby workers, but uncovered none. Did no one work on the floor on a Sunday? It was a hassle, but perhaps he was going to have to make his way to the busy front desk and ask for help there.

It was then that he noticed a sky-blue haired boy, possibly his age, staring back at him from one of the tables.

“Um, hey,” Kouki laughed nervously, “I’m trying to reach that book. Do you think you can help me?”

The stranger gazed at him for a few more moments, as though pondering the request, before rising from his seat. Once he was at full height, Kouki realized his mistake.

“Oh. Um, never mind.” The boy was the same size as him, maybe even a hair shorter. “I’m sorry if I bothered you.”

But yet the stranger strode toward him, his blank expression unfaltering. Kouki started to feel awkward. Had he asked something he shouldn’t have? He didn’t recall sounding rude or anything, so why was he approaching?

“That book.” The other boy’s tone was pleasant, though there was an underlying stiffness to it. “Though fictional, there is a wise lesson to learn in it.”

Kouki blinked at the monotone voice. Was this boy really taking a false tale that serious?

“Uh, I’m sure there is,” he chuckled weakly, “I took an interest in the plot, so I wanted to read it.”

 “I’ve read it,” was the reply, “If you want, I can tell you the whole story.”

Kouki debated the offer. He  _was_ curious to know how the scenario unfolded, and it was his goal this afternoon to purchase the book. He didn’t think it was going to happen at this rate, however. But if this stranger was willing to tell it to him, it could save him a few bucks.

Then again, what if everything he said was a lie? He’d never know how the real story went unless he purchased it down the line or heard it from another reputable source… or… Geez, was he really rambling on like this? It was just a book!

But one he  _really_ wanted to read!

“Err, yeah,” he began reluctantly, “I would like to know. If you don’t mind.”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I did,” the stranger remarked.

After the arrangements were established, they convened at a table, Kouki studying the other’s hollowed gaze. It made him uncomfortable with how stoic he was. Did he even smile? Know how to laugh? For that matter, he probably should have learned his name if they were going to be discussing something for the next hour or so.

“I’m Furihata Kouki,” he began, proffering his hand, “I should have said that before.”

“No, my apologies as well. I was being awfully rude.” The boy returned the gesture. “Kuroko Tetsuya.”

Kouki nodded. “It’s nice to meet you, Kuroko. I think I’ve seen you here a few times before.”

“It’s quite possible. I do visit here a lot.” His bright eyes regarded the other. “What about you, Furihata-kun?”

“Me? Oh, I sometimes come here. It depends if I have a lot of homework and I can spare the time.”

 Tetsuya graced him with his dull expression before resting both hands atop the table.

“What is it you wish to know about the novel, Furihata-kun?”

His brows furrowed. What did he wish to know? Practically everything, at least pertaining to the main focus of the book, that was.

 “About the main character,” Kouki answered, “The hero of the story.”

 Kuroko looked confused, the deadpan demeanor momentarily subsiding.

“The hero? No, Furihata-kun. He wasn’t a hero.”

Kouki too felt befuddled. “But… he never gave up in something he really liked, right? No matter what happened?”

The other teen nodded to confirm.

“Then… it sounds like he was one to me.”

Across from him, Kuroko’s blank expression gradually altered. Kouki surveyed in awe, as a small smile was born. Something he didn’t know existed in someone who appeared so serious.

“Then I suppose he is one, Furihata-kun.”

Kouki returned him a grin. “Anyone who doesn’t give up when things are tough is,” he spoke softly, “So what I know so far is he really liked basketball, but he wasn’t good at it. Yet the team allowed him to try out?”

“Not exactly,” Tetsuya huffed, “It wasn’t that easy for… this boy. You see, when he did try out, he made it to the bottom ranks of the team. No one would acknowledge him.”

His smile instantly faded. “But he made it that far, didn’t he? Wasn’t that enough for someone to notice him?”

“No one noticed him. He was but a shadow, Furihata-kun.” Kuroko’s tone gained a mellowness to it. “A shadow that was in need of a light.”

“But someone soon did, right?” Kouki was now leaning over the table, fingers gripping the edge. “Tell me someone did, Kuroko!”

Kuroko placed a hand on the other’s wrist to steady him. “Calm down, Furihata-kun. I’m getting to that.”

Retreating back to his chair, Kouki began to simmer down. Why was he getting so worked up over a book? A made up story? He was glad the place was practically vacant for the hour, as he was sure he must have looked foolish. It was bad enough that he’d just met this guy, what? Ten minutes ago? And he was already making a mess of himself.

“Sorry,” he muttered, “I got a bit excited. I know it’s just a book, but-”

“There’s no need to apologize, Furihata-kun. Stories bring out strong emotions in many people.”

Kouki laughed. “Maybe real ones, but a fake one is kind of silly to.”

The other teen hummed in response. “Not necessarily.”

“Huh?” Kouki cocked his head to the side. “What do you mean, Kuroko?”

“Nothing, Furihata-kun. Let’s continue, shall we?”

Kouki was a paradigm of concentration as the story progressed. The hero of the novel had befriended another teen that was already on the team. And through that link, he was introduced to the regular players, and soon the captain and vice-captain as well.

“So it was his friend who led him to the higher people of the team?”

Kuroko held in his laugh. “Not the higher people, Furihata-kun. They were known as the starters. The five who normally play the most in games.”

His cheeks flared. “Sorry,” Kouki mumbled, “I’m afraid I don’t know that much about the sport.”

“That’s okay.” Tetsuya grinned softly. “Neither does anyone else in the beginning.”

Kouki sighed. “Thanks. So what happened then? He was finally on his way to what he wanted, right?”

“Not exactly.” Kuroko chuckled at the loud groan that followed his words. “There was a lot of work to be done for him to get where he wanted to be.”

“I figured that, but at least now he had the proper people to teach him, right?”

“Possibly,” was the response, “Even if he was surrounded by those with skill, the boy himself didn’t know what his own strengths were. What potential he had locked up inside.”

“I’m sure it took time to discover,” Kouki remarked, “but I’m sure he knew he could do it?”

Kuroko shook his head. “He didn’t. It took him a while for him to believe in himself. Even when he began to improve and not play so terrible, he didn’t think he had anything useful about him to offer the team.”

 “Everyone has something special about them.” Kouki was once more frowning. “Even if they don’t think they do. Everyone has their own talent.”

“You are correct, Furihata-kun. Everyone does, but sometimes one can’t pinpoint that so quickly.”

And so the tale continued with the boy realizing more about himself, that there was a hidden power in him all along. At times, he stumbled, would fall behind, but it was all a part of improving his talent, of shaping the player he would become.

“So, once he discovered what he could do, he was promoted, and was finally allowed to join the starting lineup.”

Kouki leaned forward, eyes widened, and ears perked attentively. Even if it was fiction, the story was wonderful to hear. That someone who started off so horrible and with no skill whatsoever, could overcome that to become strong. It was enlightening, and he found himself wishing he could benefit from the tale as well.

As the story progressed, Kouki couldn’t help but be captivated by the morphing cast of the other boy’s face. It changed at a steady yet languid pace, mouth opening into a more pleasant shape and eyes beginning to glimmer. And though he was unsure as to why, Kouki was glad to see some light shining through that monotonous setting. Almost as if Kuroko seemed to be lacking that his whole life.

Furihata tried not to bang his head.  _What_ was he rambling about? He had only met this guy not even half an hour ago, and all he had done was explain a book he had been yearning to read. What did he know about anything else? And why did it matter?

“And that is the story,” he finished, reposing into a staid expression, “So, you do see the lesson in this, Furihata-kun?”

Kouki nodded. “Of course. Never give up something you love, because you know eventually, you’ll find a way to make it work.” He paused, looking wistful. “I hope I can be like him one day.”

The utterance caught Tetsuya by surprise.

“What do you mean, Furihata-kun? Is there something you have an interest in?”

 Cheeks ablaze, Kouki shifted to the side, knees bent and eyes staring in another direction. This was the reason he’d become interested in the book in the first place, and secretly he’d hoped it would give him the courage he needed to proceed with his own dreams. No matter how inane it sounded.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, “I really like basketball, but I’m not very good….”

“I’m sure you are, Furihata-kun. You simply haven’t figured it out yet.”

Kouki offered him a wobbly smile. “Like the boy in the book?”

Kuroko drummed his fingers on the table, studying the other teen awaiting his answer. Repressing a huff, he returned the gesture with a soft smile of his own.

“Yes, exactly like him.” 

Glancing down at his feet, Kouki was reluctant to elaborate. It was embarrassing enough that he had confessed something that personal to someone he barely knew, but for some odd reason, he knew this boy could relate. How? He didn’t know. It was simply an odd feeling that had ensnared him the moment they crossed paths.

“I… was going to go to the courts after I got the book.” He was still looking away. “I thought maybe that it would help me play better… somehow.”

Geez, now he was really feeling dumb. He just didn’t know when to stop, and now he had announced he was hoping a fake story would help him become a decent player.

“Did… you want to come, Kuroko?” He was somehow trying to ease the awkwardness between them. “I’m not sure if you like basketball, but….”

“I have a slight interest in it,” Kuroko's tone dipped uncertainly before canting upward again. Kouki was certain for him, that was as close as he got to open enthusiasm. “Sure, Furihata-kun. I would like to go with you.”

As they traveled the streets toward the court, they maintained their conversation, learning more about each other aside from what had been discussed in the bookstore.

It was a relief to Kouki, but at the same time, it was also nice to have someone to talk to his troubles about. Even if they barely knew one another, he could see a friendship forming from this chance meeting. But now he didn’t know how he was supposed to act in front of him when they played their game.

He already knew he was awful, and Kuroko did share his interest, so maybe they were on the same level? Maybe they could  _both_ learn from the story, together?

 They passed by a few people, Kuroko’s ears pricking as they honed in on the whispers uttered nearby.

“Isn’t that the boy that really popular book is about?”

 They were indeed gesturing to him, but Kouki was far too wrapped up in their discussion to notice. Kuroko smiled. He didn’t need to know the truth, as he would soon discover what Kuroko himself had. You had to start somewhere to begin, and you had to fall sometime to improve. And he was certain that if Furihata continued in his journey of working hard and focusing on his love for the sport, he too would achieve success.

 “I hope one day I can be like him,” Kouki’s voice slid through his thoughts.

 Kuroko listened as the voices died down. Though quiet reigned, he could feel the strangers’ gazes lingering on him. Brushing that aside, he placed a hand on the Kouki's shoulder and squeezed it for encouragement as they entered the gate to the basketball court.

 It was a minimal comfort, but he was only following the drive he felt to lift the other boy up. The desire was likely the same as his friend had felt with him when he was playing in his first game as a starter. A will to cancel out all the fear and the feelings of uselessness, and to nurture the fledgling determination inside. Everything he was seeing in Furihata, was the same as he once was, and Kuroko knew.

 Knew he too would one day find that special talent within him.

“You will, Furihata-kun. You will.”  


End file.
